1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording and/or reproducing an audio signal on or from a recording medium such as a magnetic sheet along with a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recording and/or reproducing apparatus such as a video disc recorder or a video sheet recorder have been arranged to use a rotary recording medium such as an optical disc or magnetic sheet and to record a composite video signal through a television tuner, a video camera or the like while forming circular recording tracks on the medium. This arrangement is highly suited for recording a still picture or image. The video signal thus recorded is reproduced by a reproducing device. For example, with a television receiver connected to the reproducing device, a still image can be displayed. The reproduced image also can be printed as hard copy with a printer connected thereto can be transmitted by the medium of a facsimile system.
The recording medium is arranged to permit recording thereon not only of the video signal but also a band compressed audio signal. Therefore, with a band compressed audio signal recorded at a part of the recording medium, for example, the operator can have a still picture reproduced with a sound by expanding the compressed audio signal and reproducing it along with a related video signal during a reproducing operation. However, the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus has necessitated analog-to-digital (A/D) and digital-to-analog (D/A) conversion for the band compression and expansion of the audio signal. Therefore, the number of circuit components for audio signal recording and reproduction thus has increased and resulted in an increased cost of the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus.